


Meeting The Friends

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You are about to hang out with Arthur’s friends from the mechanic shop. Charles and Javier seem cool; are you about to make a good impression? Or will you make a fool out of yourself in front of your new boyfriend’s buddies?





	1. Side A: High Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For high honor Arthur, I wanted a reason for Reader to bolster Arthur's confidence. Found it pretty quickly as I developed Javier and Charles in this AU.

You were familiar with Charles & Javier, Arthur’s coworkers at the mechanic shop. When you brought your car in, Javier had joked with you while Arthur was fixing your car, and Charles brought you coffee and let you charge your phone in the office while you waited. So when Arthur had asked if you wanted to join them to see the latest horror movie, you happily agreed.

Arthur had offered to drive, and even to buy your ticket. You insisted that you could buy your own ticket tonight since it was a friends night and not a date night, but he wouldn’t have any of that. When he knocked on your door, you paused, taking in his casual outfit and jealous that he could pull off a simple T-shirt and jeans look with such sexiness. You were wearing the same outfit, but you felt rather sloppy.

“Um. Maybe I should wear something nicer,” you mumbled, turning back into your apartment. Arthur grabbed you by the shoulder.

“You look fine,” he said, pulling you into his arms. “A casual kind of sexy. I love it.” He kissed the top of your head. “Besides, you wear anything nicer, and I’ll have to fight everyone else off with a stick.”

You laughed, but you finally relented, shutting and locking your door before following him down the stairs.

As he drove you to the movie theater, he reached out and held your hand, stroking your skin with his thumb.

***

“Yo.”

“Hey.”

Javier & Charles waved at the two of you as you approached the movie theater. Arthur did a two-finger salute, while you smiled and waved animatedly. Exchanging greetings, the four of you bought tickets for the most recent horror film and went into the theater to get good seats.

“So he finally asked you to go out with him, ey?” Javier asked, grinning as he sat next to you on your right.

“What do you mean, finally?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. As far as you knew, he had only recently taken an active interest in you.

“He’s been crushing on you since he moved in,” Javier said, smirking.

You glanced at Arthur to your left, who looked exasperated.

Arthur had always been so nice to you, even before you were dating. You supposed you should’ve picked up on his feelings before last week; there were a few times when he had complimented you without being prompted, not that you ever did. He always noticed when you got a haircut or got a new outfit that you were particularly happy about. And on the few dates you had went on in the past year, he always seemed to be waiting for you when you ultimately returned unsatisfied or just plain bored. He’d always seem a bit cheerful when you came back alone; you thought maybe he was just trying to cheer you up, but now you thought maybe he was happy you weren’t seeing anyone else.

Both Javier and Charles started laughing at Arthur’s embarrassed look. You could tell they were happy for Arthur, but also ribbing him for taking so long to ask you out.

“So, you waited a year before asking me out?” you asked teasingly, turning to Arthur.

“Uh, I, uh…”

You laughed, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m sorry, you’re kinda fun to tease, you know?”

“Oh, we know,” Javier said, and chuckled. “He’s a _lot_ of fun at work.”

Arthur let out a small huff, but the corner of his mouth quirked up as if he was trying not to laugh. “I’d be even more fun if someone helped out with the cars instead of flirting with the customers.”

Javier shrugged. “I know how to work the computers so we can get paid. Unlike some people.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll teach you one of these days,” Charles said from where he sat next to Javier. He was smiling too. “If you’d just sit down and be patient.”

Arthur shrugged, and you could see him tense ever so slightly. Apparently Arthur was tech-adverse. Interesting.

“So what do you do?” Charles asked, politely changing the topic.

“I’m an IT help tech,” you replied. You saw Javier immediately perk up. You started talking computers with Javier, and neither Charles nor Arthur could keep up with your conversation after a while.

Then the theater dimmed, and all of you quieted and enjoyed the movie.

***

You reached out for Arthur’s hand, and the two of you held hands, fingers entwined, squeezing when you or he jumped.

Javier’s whispered commentary, the occasional _“Oh shit, son!”_ or _“Daaaaamn”_ , was entertaining, but sometimes Charles would elbow him if he was too loud.

***

After the movie was over, the four of you decided to go to a local dive bar and had a couple of beers as you all chattered away, talking about your favorite parts, discussing characters, and ranking the scariest scenes. Javier and you spoke the most, while Arthur and Charles were a bit more on the quiet side.

“Looks like it’s ‘bout time I take ya home,” Arthur said after you yawned. Nodding, you grabbed your jacket and gave Javier and Charles a friendly hug.

“It was a lot of fun hanging out with you guys. Let’s do this again sometime!” you said cheerfully.

Javier and Charles smiled.

“Any time, chica.”

“See you around.”

You and Arthur headed back to his truck, holding hands and just enjoying the quiet. However, you sensed that Arthur’s silence was a little heavy.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?” you asked quietly as he put the truck into gear and drove home.

Arthur glanced at you, then shrugged. “It’s nothin’. Just feelin’ a little stupid that I couldn’t follow yer conversation with Javier about computers.”

You patted his leg. “You’re not stupid; you just have a different expertise. I can teach you about computers, if you teach me about cars.”

He just nodded and kept his eyes on the road. You got the feeling it was more than just that, however. Watching him, trying to figure out how to ask him if that was all, you kept your hand on his leg, gently stroking his thigh.

At the next stop light, Arthur turned to you. “Yer still worried, ain’tcha?”

You gave him a half-smile. “I feel like that wasn’t all you were thinking about.”

He sighed deeply. “You always had good intuition.” As the light turned green, Arthur turned back to the road, his eyes looking straight ahead as he spoke. “Just watchin’ you and Javier talk, made me feel like, well, maybe I ain’t right fer ya.”

You squeezed his knee hard until he winced.

“Arthur, I wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t right for me.”

He pulled into his parking spot at the apartment complex, turned off the truck, and looked at you. Reaching up to caress your cheek, he gave you a half-hearted smile. “I know darlin’, I know. But it’s hard to stop the thoughts.”

You smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on your breast. His eyes widened.

“Then let’s stop thinking.”

There was a burst of heat in his eyes before he pulled you close and kissed you, and as you opened up for him, his arms wrapped around you, his hands rubbing your back and sliding down to your hips as the two of you made out like it was the end of the world. A passionate spark in your lower body grew into a blazing fire as you moaned, wanting more.

“Guess we’d better go inside,” Arthur mumbled against your lips. You nodded and the two of you quickly left his truck and headed up the stairs to his apartment, where he could barely keep his hands off you for two seconds while he opened the door to let you in.

Jackets and shoes flew off as he kissed you all the way to the couch, where he toppled over, bringing you with him as he lay back and let you straddle him, grinding against his hardness in his jeans.

“Yer wearin’ too many clothes,” he growled as he sat up and pulled your shirt and your bra off. He unceremoniously shoved his face between your breasts, reaching up to palm them as he tweaked your nipples between his thumbs and fingers, making you gasp and grind harder against him.

“Like that, angel?”

“Oh yes, very much,” you purred as you let him play with you a bit more, sharing a few more heated kisses before you scooted down his body so you could unzip his fly. You loved releasing his manhood, loved stroking him, feeling the soft skin and warm pulse in your hands. You enjoyed watching his eyes flutter shut and hearing his breath catch when you finally took him between your lips, your tongue tasting him.

His hands started to gently massage your scalp as you sucked on him, his hips twitching as you caressed his thighs and balls, a gentle whisper of a touch as you looked up at him. He began petting your head like a cat, murmuring softly to you.

“Yer so good to me, darlin’.”

You smiled around his dick, suddenly going down deeper, swallowing around him. He gasped and hissed, his hands suddenly gripping your hair tightly. You kept up a good pace, bobbing up and down on him, stroking his shaft until he had to pull you off of him. Wordlessly, he turned you around and bent you over, gripping your neck and pushing your face into the couch. With your ass in the air, you felt him quickly unzipping your jeans and pulling them down your thighs before he positioned the tip of his cock at your wet entrance. He teased your folds, nudging you, testing your body before he invaded you.

You moaned, unable to form words as you felt him grab your hips and start to thrust. The room was filled with just his grunts of pleasure, the slap of flesh on flesh, your whimpers as he reached down to stroke you intimately.

“Does it feel good?” he growled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you up against his chest.

“Yes, fuck yes!” you gasped, his cock feeling so good at this new angle. He kept pumping into you, stroking your center until you came in his arms, crying out his name as your hips spasmed, your pussy walls clenching around him. He moved until your head leaned forward, your body almost ragdolling in his arms.

He pulled out of you and flipped you over, pulling off the rest of your clothes before plunging right back inside of you, making you sob as your body’s sensitivity had hit overdrive with your orgasm. Arthur wrapped his arms around you, whispering soothing words into your ear.

“It’s okay, yer alright, angel. I got ya.”

And he picked you up, his shaft still inside of you, and walked you to the bedroom. You whimpered with each step, feeling him rubbing against your clit while remaining inside of you.

Once in his bedroom, he lay you down gently before moving his hips once more, reaching down to rub your core again. The second he touched you, you let out a high pitched whine, and he immediately stopped.

“Too much?”

You nodded.

“Should I stop?”

You shook your head. “I want your come,” you begged.

Arthur crushed you into the mattress, cradling your head with one arm, grabbing your hair tightly while he held onto your hand with his other one, pounding into you recklessly. He murmured your name before kissing you and pressing his forehead against yours.

“Yer so good, so fuckin’ good,” he whispered as he reached his peak.

“Come in my mouth,” you suddenly begged, wanting something a little more naughty tonight. “I want to be on my knees when you come!”

Arthur moaned and got up, pulling you by the arm off the bed to kneel in front of him. Looking up at him, his chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat, one hand on your head, the other stroking his shaft as he looked at you with pure lust, you nearly came just from the sight.

Eagerly, you took his shaft into your mouth and stroked him as you sucked, your other hand reaching for his. He took it and held on.

Moaning your name followed by a series of curses, Arthur came down your throat, and you drank him all, every last drop. You watched him, his hips moving, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he emptied his balls into your mouth, and his hand in your hair, gripping tight as he sighed with satisfaction; it was the most erotic thing you’d seen.

Stepping back, Arthur grinned at you and helped you up. Laying back onto the bed, the two of you immediately came together, cuddling and caressing each other, wrapped in a post-coital bliss.

“Yer a little naughty, ain’t ya?” Arthur teased.

“I hope that’s okay,” you said softly.

He nodded. “That’s fine. More than fine. I’ll do whatever you want, angel.”

You smiled mischievously at him. “Good. Maybe next time, we can try anal.”

The look of shock on his face and blush on his cheeks, followed by a sexy smile, was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really dislike horror movies, but I have friends who love them, so I’m kind of pulling from their love of that movie genre.


	2. Side B: Low Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I thought about this. In any of my other low honor Arthur stories, he’d be possessive as hell. And this version of low honor Arthur is still pretty possessive of you, but… he also likes to see you in a certain state of helplessness.

Arthur and a couple of his coworkers had an ongoing poker night every week, except for the week when Isaac was staying over. It seemed like a guys’ night, and you didn’t bother him then. 

But this time, he invited you over.

“Are they going to be okay with that? I don’t want to intrude on your poker night.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. They’re lookin’ forward to gettin’ to know you.”

You shrugged and smiled shyly at him. “Okay, I’ll play.”

Arthur’s smile held a hint of mystery. You didn’t question it at the time. Perhaps you should have.

***

“Shit, she’s a card shark.”

You grinned at Javier as you raked in the chips from the latest hand. You never told Arthur that you were extremely good at poker. You played a lot in college, and you hadn’t forgotten the winning strategies: keeping a straight face, patience, card counting, and reading your opponents. The only person coming close to your pile of chips was Charles, who was quiet and kept cool, except for a smug smile when he won.

“Just know how to play the game,” you said as Arthur shook his head, smiling while shuffling the deck.

“Why don’t we up the stakes?” Javier suggested.

All eyes were on him.

“Perhaps, we could play strip poker?”

You laughed. “Sure, if you want to show off your body to these guys,” you snarked as you gestured at Charles and Arthur.

Arthur and Charles looked at each other, then looked at you.

“Are you okay with this?” Charles asked you, concern on his face.

Arthur just looked at you neutrally, waiting to see your answer.

You had been winning so far, you didn’t think things would change that much. You could always fold if you had a bad feeling.

“Sure. I won’t be the one stripping, after all,” you said confidently.

***

You regretted everything. 

Not because you had lost, no, far from it. You had taken each of them down, until it was just you and Charles left; he was down to his tank top and boxers, you still had on your panties, jeans, belt, and camisole. Your pile of shoes, socks, belt, and blouse taunted you.

No, the reason you regretted everything was because you didn’t realize how  _ ripped _ Arthur and his friends were. You didn’t get a real chance to look at him before, but Arthur was built with true strength, not just body building, but from hard labor. He and Charles both were just the hottest beefcakes with huge arms and broad chests. Javier was smaller than the other two, more lean, but he was equally as delicious looking with his tanned skin and a sparkle in his eyes as he watched you stare down Charles.

You had to admit, you were distracted. The tank top that Charles was wearing looked painted on, considering how the fabric clung to his pecs and torso. You mentally drooled, but on the outside, you smirked. You had a queen of hearts and three kings. No way were you going to lose.

“Call.”

“Fine.”

You both revealed your cards. Your three of a kind beat Charles’ two pair.

“Good game,” Charles said, standing up and removing his shirt.

“Uh, you don’t need to do that, since the game’s over…” you trailed off, seeing his chest for the first time. Goddamn. You definitely regretted everything.

“Well, how about we celebrate your win, Queen o’ hearts,” Arthur drawled as he got up and stood next to you. He caressed your cheek. “If you’re willin’, that is.”

You glanced at Javier and Charles, both looking kindly at you, but there was a heat in their looks that made it abundantly clear what they wanted. You turned back to Arthur to see him giving you a hot stare.

“Arthur…”

“You can say no, and we’ll get our clothes back on and call it a night,” he said quietly. “But I think you’ll be missin’ out.”

You looked at the three men in turn. All three of them, in their boxers, looked intensely back at you.

You took a deep breath. And grinned.

“Alright. As the winner, I command you all to make me feel good.”

They all smiled wickedly as they came closer to you.

***

Arthur pulled you to your feet and kissed you, his hands wandering down to your camisole. You felt another body come up behind you, and a pair of hands start to undo your pants. Arthur pulled your camisole up and over your head at the same time your pants fell to the ground. You followed Arthur and stepped out of your pants as he took your hand and led you to the bedroom, the others following.

Arthur sat on the bed, his cock tenting his boxers. He pulled you closer until you stood between his legs.

“You guys can help if you want,” he muttered.

Javier stepped forward, his hands on your shoulders as he pressed his lips to the back of your neck. His moustache tickled your skin a little as he trailed kisses down your neck and shoulders. 

“Querida, you are gorgeous,” he said as he undid your bra with nimble fingers. He slid it off your shoulders, his hands cupping your breasts, kneading them, tweaking the nipples, making you sigh. You leaned your head back to rest on his shoulder. Your eyes wandered over to Charles, who was standing off to the side, watching you getting stripped.

Arthur helped get your bra out of the way, and then he slid your panties off, his hands stroking your legs as they fell to the floor.

“Lie down on the bed, darlin’,” he commanded. You quickly obeyed, climbing onto the bed and laying down on your back. Your legs were pressed together, and Arthur chuckled, sitting next to you.

“You look so demure,” Charles mumbled. He kneeled by your head, and you noticed that he had taken his boxers off. He was stroking his cock, and tipped your chin towards the tip of him. “Open up, doll.”

You took Charles into your mouth, sucking on his thick shaft, taking as much of him as you could. He leaned his head back and moaned as you tongued around the head, sucking sloppily.

Javier came to the other side of you and started to play with your breasts. “They feel so perfect,” he said, leaning down to suck on your nipples. 

You moaned around the cock in your mouth. Then you gasped and groaned when you felt Arthur spreading your legs and slipping two fingers inside of your pussy. You glanced down to see him smirking at you as he bent over and took your clit in his mouth and started to suck.

Your scream was muffled by Charles’ cock, who dug his hand hard into your hair. Javier leaned back and took your hand, wrapping it around his dick; you noticed his boxers were gone too. You immediately started stroking him, and his hands returned to your breasts, teasing your sensitive buds just the way you wanted. Arthur’s tongue was replaced by his thumb on your clit as he finger fucked you.

“Grab the stuff on the nightstand,” Arthur ordered. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Javier passing something to Arthur, and then you felt something cold and wet on your ass.

You just moaned as you felt Arthur slowly push the butt plug into your ass, continuing to play with your clit to distract you. But how could you ignore that push into your rear, something so dirty and yet you felt hot, wanted to surrender completely to this feeling of being filled everywhere.

Charles’ grip on your hair tightened and he pulled away from you, breathing heavy. “I almost lost it,” he groaned, caressing your cheek. “Your mouth is so good.”

Javier took your hand off his cock and moved closer. “My turn.” He pushed his cock into your waiting mouth, sighing with pleasure at feeling your lips against his sensitive skin. As you sucked him off, you reached out to play with his balls, making him curse in Spanish.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart,” he mumbled as you switched to stroking his shaft while your tongue focused on the head of his cock. With your other hand, you reached over for Charles, petting his thigh. He took your hand and kissed it before placing it on his cock once more. Then he started to palm your breasts, twisting your nipples gently, making you squeal around Javier’s dick.

All the while, Arthur had been busy getting your ass ready. He left the plug inside of you, and took his boxers off. Grabbing his shaft, he kneeled between your legs and stared down at you.

“Look at you, takin’ so much dick.” He plunged inside of you, your hips writhing, desperately adjusting to his girth as he went all the way in. “Are you our little slut?”

You nodded, sounding a muffled agreement around Javier’s cock in your drooling mouth. You let out all kinds of lewd sounds as Arthur started to fuck you, his hands gripping your hips as you took his cock with pleasure.

Javier pulled his dick from your mouth. “Oh shit, that was too close,” he rasped. Then he ran his hands in your hair, forcing you to look at him. “Like getting fucked, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” you sobbed. “Yes, I love getting fucked!”

Javier kissed you hard, his tongue slipping past your lips, making you lose your mind. “Good girl,” he said, smiling warmly before sitting back, still stroking your hair.

Then Arthur pulled away from you, and you whimpered. He flipped you over, and the three men positioned you on your hands and knees.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you filled up” Arthur said as he swapped spots with Charles, who kneeled behind you. As Arthur gave you his cock to suck on, Charles started to push his thick cock inside of your pussy.

“Oh god,” you moaned before both Arthur & Charles shoved inside of you at the same time. Javier’s hands grabbed your breasts, making sure they weren’t being neglected as your mouth and pussy were being ravaged. You were being spit roasted, and you enjoyed the hell out of it.

“Think she’s ready?” Javier asked after a while.

“Think so,” Arthur grunted. He pulled away from you at the same time as Charles, and you whined quietly.

Arthur lay down next to you and held his dick. “Git on top of me, darlin’.” You crawled on top of him and lowered yourself onto his cock. Once you were seated, he removed the plug from your ass, and Javier moved behind you. 

“Just stay still, sweetheart,” he said as the tip of his cock slowly pushed past that tight ring of muscle. You breathed deeply, trying your best to relax your body. He slid in, oh so slowly, until you felt so full of cock that you could barely breathe.

“Fuck,” you whispered. Then you felt Charles gently turn your head, and you felt his cock against your lips. You opened up and took him into your mouth.

And then Arthur and Javier began to move, their cocks moving in tandem as Charles began to thrust into your mouth. All of your holes were stuffed with dicks, and you had never felt more used.

You fucking  _ loved _ it. 

“That’s it doll, use that tongue.”

“Your ass is so tight, so good, sweetheart.”

“Darlin’, you’re so wet, you must love this.”

You’re pretty sure you saw white before you came, your muffled cries sounding so erotic that all three of them fucked you harder, their breaths harsh.

“Fuck,” was all Javier said before he shot his load deep inside of your ass, hissing curses. He pulled out and fell back onto the end of the bed, catching his breath.

Charles just grabbed your hair with one hand and held you in place as he thrust erratically a few times before coming into your mouth. You quickly swallowed the salty liquid, not wanting to waste any of it.

Watching you take so much cum with heated abandon, Arthur grabbed your ass and started pumping up into you hard, bouncing you up and down like a jackhammer.

“Like takin’ that much cum, do ya, slut?”

“Yes,” you moaned.

“Then take mine,” he growled, “all of it.” And he grabbed your hips and pulled you down as hard as he could while thrusting up, pouring his seed inside of you, watching you as your head tipped back and you cried out, the pleasure of it all making you feel so very high.

You collapsed on top of Arthur, sated and exhausted. 

You vaguely heard Charles and Javier saying they had a good time, thanks for sharing, and a door closing. After that, you don't recall anything since you passed out in Arthur's arms. 

***

You woke up feeling sore and achy, and as the memories of last night came flooding back, your face felt hot from both mortification and desire. 

Did you agree to get gangbanged? 

You did. 

You did and you enjoyed the fuck out of it.

Turning around, you faced Arthur, who was snoring softly on his back. You scooted closer and wrapped your arm around him, snuggling into his warmth.

“G’morning darlin’,” he mumbled. He turned towards you, blinking awake. “How’re ya feelin’?”

“Sore, but alright,” you replied. “Hey Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you suggest the, uh, gangbang?”

Arthur chuckled. “They wanted to meet you either way, and they knew it wasn’t a guarantee, that you might say no. But I thought it might be fun.”

“I didn’t think you’d be the kind of man to share.”

“Normally I ain’t, but they know better than to try and steal ya away.”

You nodded as he pulled you in closer.

“Besides,” he continued, a leer on his face, ”I like seein’ ya helpless like that.”

You felt your body heat up at the mental images that came to mind.

“Anyway, that was a one time thing.” He leaned closer and nipped your ear before whispering into your ear. 

“From now on, you’ll be mine alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur ain’t sharing anymore; you’re all his now.


End file.
